


Near Momo Momone

by Midnightcat1



Category: UTAU
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Ritsu frowned after Momo Momone smiled and tugged his arm. He glanced at her.





	Near Momo Momone

I never created UTAU.

 

Ritsu frowned after Momo Momone smiled and tugged his arm. He glanced at her. He never enjoyed her trying to get his attention. Ritsu remembered when Momo was sick recently. Viewing her writhing form under a blanket. Viewing her rare frown. At least she never bothered him when she was sick. 

Maybe except when Momo sneezed repeatedly occasionally. Ritsu guessed a sick Momo bothered him after all. 

Eyes settled on Momo's smile another time. Ritsu continued to frown. He trembled with rage for a few moments. He shook his head in disbelief. ''You're not cute now. You weren't cute alive!''

 

 

THE END


End file.
